On the way
by Leilapanda
Summary: Continuation of 'What Makes Us Grow.' The 9-month pregnancy of Beak Ha Ni :  Hope you enjoy! *LAST CHAPTER UPLOADED : *
1. Chapter 1

4th month of pregnancy:

Ha Ni looked up at her computer screen and sighed. Work today at the hospital wasn't busy, so all she did was organized files in the doctor's office and plug in additional information of the patients on her floor. She then had a sudden craving for something. Chocolate? Ice cream? Candy? She scratched her head in frustration as she got up and left for lunch. As she made her way to the elevator, the doors opened to reveal her husband, smiling up at her. She smiled back as he stepped out to stand in front of her.

"Going to lunch?" Seung Jo asked

"Yup."

Ha Ni looked down at his outstretched hands. In them sat an ice cream cone, a milk chocolate bar and fruity candy. She gapped at him while he chuckled.

"I had a feeling you had cravings" Seung Jo explained, placing the items in her hand.

Ha Ni smiled up at him and tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you!"

Seung Jo smiled "no problem. I need to go back to work, so go on to lunch. I`ll see you later?"

Ha Ni disentangled herself from his arms and nodded. "See you after work"

Seung Jo walked away as Ha Ni stared at him. Feeling her gaze on his back, Seung Jo turned around,

"Ha Ni"

Looking shocked, she replied with a "hwa?"

Seung Jo held back a chuckle. "I love you."

Ha Ni blushed as the butterflies in her stomach raced...or maybe it was the baby? She placed her hands on the bottom of her growing belly and smiled warmly at him,

"I love you too."

_^0^_

5th month of pregnancy:

Ha Ni was gradually getting bigger. Her stomach would bump into corners if she wasn't looking or paying attention, she was a lot heavier and her feet swelled up. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, thinking of what to cook for dinner (TRY to at least). When she found that the pot she wanted was on the very bottom cabinets, she glowered at it.

'Dang you… I hate bending down in this condition.' She thought.

Kneeling on the floor, she opened the door and took out the designated pot. But there was a problem. Since she had worked passed her regular work schedule, she was exhausted and tired. Now she couldn't find the strength to pull herself up… she was afraid of squishing the baby if she tried, and she didn't feel like doing it because she was too lazy… Giving up, she sat on the cold floor, crossing her legs. There was nobody home to help her up-both dad`s were still at work, Eun Jo was at a friend's house and mother was shopping for the upcoming baby. Again.

'Oh. Wait, Seung Jo`s home!' she thought. She had almost forgotten he was here because it`s been so quiet.

With a deep breath, she yelled loud enough so it echoed throughout the whole house,

"BEAK SEUNG JO!"

The sound of a door slamming and footsteps flying down the stairwell made Ha Ni grin. Half a second later, Seung Jo appeared in front of her, topless.

"What is it? What's wrong? Why are you on the ground? Did you fall?" Seung Jo made his way next to her and held out his hand with questioning eyes.

Ha Ni grasped his hands and pushed herself off her feet. When she got up, she finally answered him.

"I didn't fall. I just had to get a pot that was on one of the bottom cabinets and couldn't get back up `cuz I thought I would squish the baby."

Seung Jo let out a sigh of relief. He looked down and saw Ha Ni staring at his body.

"Yah, Ha Ni. Are you staring at my body?" Seung Jo teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ha Ni blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You wish."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I caught you, so don't play dumb. It's too bad we can't do 'anything' while you're like this" he said, rubbing her belly with his left hand.

"YAH!" Ha Ni said loudly.

Seung Jo laughed out loud and let go of her. "I`ll go put on a shirt and come back down to help you cook so you won't get distracted. I don't want to eat burnt, dry or uncooked food again."

Ha Ni glared at her husband as he made his way out the door, "YAH! That's not FUNNY!"

'Idiot. Making fun of my cooking. Heh!' she thought to herself as she began cutting the vegetables.

After a few minutes of humming to herself, Seung Jo came up behind her unnoticed until he wrapped both arms around her center lightly. Resting his chin on her shoulder he whispered,

"Well… there is ONE thing you can do without messing up."

Ha Ni gasped and jumped slightly, making the knife slide, slicing a part of her finger.

She cried aloud, "OOOWWWCCHH! WHAAA! Seung Jo! You're such an IDIOT! How many times do I need to tell you to NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT? WAAAAA!"

Seung Jo grabbed her bleeding hand in his to observe the wound. He tried to hold back a chuckle but failed. Ha Ni scowled at him,

"now it`s FUNNY?"

Seung Jo immediately tried to pull a serious look together. "N-n-nope!" stopping in between to bite his lip from smiling.

Ha Ni pulled her hand away and turned to leave, "if you're just going to laugh at me, then I'm leaving! You make dinner tonight!"

Seung Jo caught up with her and held her back from walking any further.

"I`m not making fun of you, idiot. I`m laughing because you concentrate so hard on cutting something as simple as veggies."

He paused and looked into her eyes.

"It's cute." He continued.

Ha Ni blushed but kept the annoyed look on her face for play. "Whatever. Now, will NURSE Beak have to deal with this? Or will DOCTOR Beak do it for her?" she asked, raising her bloody finger.

Seung Jo grinned and pulled her into the bathroom while saying,

"Dr. Beak will now see patient 'Beak Ha Ni'"

Ha Ni laughed as she was being cured. In the end, they both decided to order take out for the whole family.

_^0^_

6th month of pregnancy:

Today was Seung Jo and Ha Ni`s day off. So, they both agreed to go in for an ultrasound. Since they`ve both been busy at work, this was their first check up in a while. It was exciting for them both, even though Seung Jo tried to hide it; his wife was still good at reading him.

When they got to the hospital, Ha Ni and Seung Jo sat down, waiting patiently for them to be called in. Seung Jo looked over at Ha Ni and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. Ha Ni looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly she felt the baby nudge inside of her. It went on for quite a while, so she decided to flip Seung Jo`s hand over and rest on her stomach. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You don't feel it?" Ha Ni asked. Her dress wasn't that thick, so he should be able to feel it.

"Feel what?" Seung Jo responded.

Ha Ni raised her eyebrow, "The baby is moving"

Seung Jo`s eyes warmed up. "I wish I could feel that. But I don't feel anything."

Before Ha Ni could reply, the doctor called "Mr. and Mrs. Beak?"

They both stood up and followed the doctor into the room. The doctor handed Ha Ni a hospital gown,

"Please change into this before the examination." He explained before walking out to get the rest of the stuff.

"Alright." Ha Ni bowed slightly as he left. Then she looked up at Seung Jo, blushing.

"what." He said

"Turn around."

Seung Jo rolled his eyes. "Ha Ni, it`s not like I've never seen your body before. Don't be so shy. Now hurry up and change before the doctor comes back."

Ha Ni curled her lips but said nothing. As she reached around to undo her dress, Seung Jo settled into a chair and read a magazine. Ha Ni got the zipper partially down, but couldn't reach the rest. She looked to her left and whispered,

"Yah, Seung Jo."

He looked up at her, "what?"

She blushed, "Could you help me unzip this? I can't reach…"

Seung Jo sighed and got up, unzipping and taking off the rest of Ha Ni`s dress. He helped her into the hospital gown, tying it and all, and helped her on the bed to wait for the doctor. There was a few quiet knocks, before the door opened and the doctor came in with gel in one hand, papers in the other. He smiled at Ha Ni,

"OK Mrs. Beak, please lay back and lift the fabric so your stomach is out."

Ha Ni nodded and did as told. Seung Jo read her face and went to stand next to her, holding her hand.

The doctor plugged some wires into the computer by her head and attached a scanner looking thing on the other end of the wire. He took the gel in his hand as he turned the monitor on,

"The gel will be a little cold for a while, but it will warm up once it`s applied, don't worry."

Ha Ni nodded and smiled.

As the doctor spread the cold substance on her belly, Ha Ni gasped and squeezed Seung Jo` s hand in surprise. The doctor just looked at her and grinned, it was amusing watching the patients' reactions all the time.

The doctor held the scanner item on her stomach and moved it around while looking at the computer screen. Ha Ni looked up at it too but saw nothing. Then, some white started to appear and then an image formed in the center of the monitor. Ha Ni smiled excitedly as the seed like image moved around and looked up when she felt Seung Jo squeeze her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beak, I`m proud to tell you that your child is a girl. Her due date will be in about 2 and half months from now, so... October 28th or 29. Congratulations!"

Seung Jo was taken aback 'were going to have a DAUGHTER!' He looked down and saw Ha Ni grinning like an idiot.

"Oh. Is it OK if we have a few copies of the ultrasound?" Seung Jo asked.

Ha Ni looked up in surprise but smiled warmly. The doctor nodded,

"Sure. I`ll go make some right now. You can come out once you're done changing, the pictures will be at the front desk."

Seung Jo bowed as the doctor made his way out. Once the door was shut, he turned around and place a BIG kiss on Ha Ni`s unexpected lips. She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you." They said together once they split.

Ha Ni giggled and got up to changed back to her dress, "I can't wait to tell everyone the baby is a GIRL! EEEP!"

Seung Jo chuckled. "Alright, alright. Now let`s go, I`m hungry."

Ha Ni looked down at her stomach, "so are we."

_^0^_

Sooo… I hope you enjoyed so far.. I will try to upload more soon : ) thank you for reading .


	2. Chapter 2

-7th month of pregnancy-

In their bedroom, Ha Ni sat on the bed with her back resting on the backboard while Seung Jo put a movie in. He climbed onto the bed and laced their fingers together.

"Seung Jo?"

He turned to look her in the eyes. "Hmm?"

"We need to name her…" Ha Ni placed her free hand on her bloating belly and stared at it. Seung Jo followed her gaze and smiled,

"We do, don't we…."

"Oh! How about…. Mae?"

Seung Jo nodded with an eyebrow raised, "I like it… and her middle name can be….Jin!"

Ha Ni`s eyes sparkled "Baek Jin Mae… its beautiful!"

Seung Jo laughed and kissed her, the movie well forgotten.

The kiss was broken apart though, by Ha Ni. Seung Jo looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I want chocolate ice cream with strawberries on top." She smiled.

Seung Jo rolled his eyes, but got up and went to the kitchen.

"Yes madam." He said before walking out the door.

^0^

-8th month of pregnancy-

"La la la la la~" Ha Ni stood in the middle of the baby`s room, humming out in joy. She loved her mother-in-law so much. Without her, this room would be empty and dull. But instead, it was colored pink with white cherry blossoms; there was a crib in the corner of the room, a changing station near the door, and a rocking chair on the opposite side. The closet contained countless amounts of clothing that the baby might not even get to use.

Ha Ni smiled and looked down, rubbing her stomach gently. "See what grandma did for you? She can`t wait to see you, so come out soon, okay?"

Seung Jo passed by the room and heard his wife talking to the baby. He peeked in and smiled, knowing she didn't see him because her back was to him.

Creeping into the room, Seung Jo wrapped his arms lightly but securely around her torso and kissed her neck.

"BAEK SEUNG JO. I told you to NEVER EVER DO THAT!" Ha Ni yelled as she pulled his arms away and turned to face him.

He smiled sheepishly and pulled her to his chest, encircling her with his arms.

"Sorry babe… you just looked too cute."

Ha Ni rolled her eyes. "You made the baby kick me…"

Seung Jo looked down at the space between them caused by her massive stomach, and frowned.

"I can`t even hug you anymoreeee! So unfair." He whined.

Ha Ni laughed, "Stop complaining. She`ll be out soon."

He looked into her eyes and smiled,

"Yeah…Then we can make another one!"

Ha Ni`s eyes widened, "No! Not `till later! You're not the one carrying a baby in your stomach. It hurts. It's tiring and its heavy… plus, I feel like an elephant.

Seung Jo laughed out loud and cupped her face, "All right, later. We`ll do it later. BUT. This time, it better be a boy.

^0^

-9th month of pregnancy-

Early in the morning, Seung Jo took off for his shift at the hospital, letting Ha Ni take over the bed. Around noon, Geum Hee (Seung Jo` s mom) came in to bring lunch.

"Ha Ni, time to wake up, Hun…" She sat on the side of the bed and shook her a little.

Ha Ni wiggled a bit and opened her eyes, "good morning mom"

Geum Hee smiled warmly at her, "Good morning dear. I made you egg soup and toast for breakfast, so get up and eat. I`ll be next door, folding the clothes."

She helped Ha Ni sit up and left the room

'Aahh, what would I do without you?' Ha Ni thought as she ate.

Getting up, Ha Ni placed the empty dishes on the night stand. But as she bent over, a sharp pain kicked in, starting from her stomach. She gasped out loud, her hand going limp and the dishes shattering on the floor. Ha Ni slowly made her way on the ground and laid on her back. She heard Mrs. Baek call her name in the distance and it took all her might to shout back,

"MOM! HELP!"

Geum Hee ran through the door and gasped as she saw Ha Ni lying on the ground, a mix of blood and water around her. Immediately, she pulled her phone out and called the ambulance. She looked down at Ha Ni`s sweaty face and held her hand,

"Ha Ni, Stay conscious, the ambulance is almost here. They'll bring you to the hospital."

Ha Ni looked confused, "mom, it hurts!" she yelled.

"I know, honey. Your water just broke. The baby's on the way!"

Ha Ni`s eyes widened as she heard that last sentence and another sharp rain rip through her.

Geum Hee took her phone out and dialed a number, a second later, she was screaming into the receiver.

"SEUNG JO! HA NI`S WATER BROKE!"

*Bickering from the other side*

"NO, don't come here, just wait for her there. The paramedics I called are from that hospital. We`ll be there soon."

Just as she shut the phone, sirens were heard from outside and then banging on the front door. Geum Hee ran downstairs to let the doctors in. Within 5 minutes, Ha Ni was in the back of the ambulance and on her way to the hospital.

Seung Jo waited anxiously for his wife, pacing back in forth in the same hallway. After a while, the doors burst open with a yelling Ha Ni on a hospital bed and 4 doctors surrounding it. Trailing behind was his teary-eyed mother.

"Mom!" Seung Jo called out.

Geum Hee looked around before running to him. "Seung Jo! Go in there with her, she needs you. I`ll leave for a while. I need to pick up Eun Jo and Ha Ni`s dad. I already called your father, he`s on his way."

Sung Jo nodded and ran into the delivering room.

He stood there in shock and panic as he watched his wife scream out in pain. Doctors were surrounding her, trying to calm and stabilize her.

"Nurse Baek. We need you to push!" The head doctor said.

Seung Jo saw the look in her teary eyes and ran to her side, grasping her ice cold hands.

"PUSH!" they urged her.

Ha Ni looked at Seung Jo with pleading eyes, "Seung Jo… IT HURTS!"

The doctor looked at Seung Jo,

"If she doesn't try, the baby will die. She is also risking her life."

Seung Jo`s eyes blurred, but he wiped them and glared at Ha Ni.

"Don't say that. You can do this. Just breathe in and out. Then PUSH!"

Ha Ni did as instructed, her chest weaving up and down.

"AAAAAAHHHHH~!"

The nurses smiled, "That's right Ha Ni! Again!"

She breathed in, and then out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~"

The head doctor looked at her, "Mrs. Baek, the baby is crowning. Just one more push!"  
>Ha Ni dug her nails into Seung Jo`s hand and pushed with all her might.<p>

"~~!"

She gasped in for air and panted as a new cry was heard. Then her eyes shut, her heart rate slowing down. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse for clean up. All at once, the monitor played a long solid 'BEEEEP' as it showed the straight line. Seung Jo freaked out and started to yell,

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR, WHAT HAPPENED? Why isn't it moving!"

Seung Jo was pushed aside as they tried CPR, and then electric shock. He stared in terror as his wife`s limp body jolted from the energy. The doctor waited a few seconds while a nurse pumped her heart. There was silence for a while, and then the monitor started to move up and down to the sound of its beeps.

Everyone loosened up and let out a deep breath. The nurse had taken the baby to be weighed and whipped off while the others congratulated Seung Jo.

"We`ll be transferring her to the room across the hall now. That was a close call. Your wife sure is strong. Congratulations, Dr. Baek." The nurse complemented.

Seung Jo bowed in response, "thank you."

He followed the nurses that pushed Ha Ni to her new room. Along the way, they passed his family.

"Seung Jo!" His mother, fathers and brother ran up to him with curious eyes.

Seung Jo sighed but smiled slightly. "We lost her for a minute, when her heart stopped beating." He paused in the middle because he knew this would happen next;

"WHAT? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?" yelled his mother

"HHHWAA~" was all that came out of the three men.

Seung Jo smiled. "Don't worry! She`s fine I said. Ha Ni is stronger that you think. She`s getting transferred, so let` s go to her room."

The party of five walked to Ha Ni`s room and looked at her sleeping figure. Geum Hee sat on the bed and held her hand, while her father stood by her and patted her shoulder. Seung Jo stared at her with amazed eyes.

'Thank you for staying strong Ha Ni" he said to himself.

The nurse came in with a white bundle in her arms and everyone turned to face her. She walked to Seung Jo and placed the baby in his arms.

"Congratulations, Dr. Baek!" She whispered.

Seung Jo was surrounded by his family as they all looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"Omo~! Our granddaughter is so adorable! Yah, Seung Jo, you and Ha Ni made a beautiful baby." Geum Hee gushed

Seung Jo chuckled, trying to hide his blush.

"What`s her name?" Eun Jo asked, rubbing her tiny fingers.

They all looked up at him. Sung Jo smiled and gazed at his wife. "Baek Jin Mae."

Ha Ni`s father laughed, "Adorable indeed!"

Jin Mae was passed to Geum Hee, then to Seung Jo`s father and then Ha Ni`s father. After about an hour, Ha Ni opened her eyes to see her family sitting on the couch, surrounding Seung Jo.

"Is that our baby?" Ha Ni asked weakly.

All eyes went to Ha Ni as she said those words. Geum Hee and her father rushed up to her and bombarded her with questions,

"Are you okay? You don't feel any pain, do you? Are you hungry? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

Ha Ni smiled and shook her head. "I`m fine. Just exhausted. I didn't know giving birth was that painful."

Geum Hee chuckled, "now you know what to expect for your second child!"

Seung Jo held back a chuckle as Ha Ni glared at him. "We won't be having another one until I say so."

To that, everyone laughed quietly. Except for Eun Jo who didn't understand why everyone was giggling. The family left a while later, after saying their congratulations. Ha Ni`s dad went back to the shop and prepare for the next day, Seung Jo`s dad had to go back to work, Geum Hee and Eun Jo went home to get extra clothes for the new parents and bring back dinner.

Seung Jo smiled at Ha Ni and sat on the bed, the baby now sleeping in his arms. Ha Ni stared at their daughter in awe and smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Seung Jo…"

"Hmm?"

"She`s beautiful."

Sung Jo smiled wider and kissed his wife. "Just like you. Thank you for staying strong while you were in labor."

Ha Ni smiled too, "Even though it hurt, the least I could do was try… It was like high school, when I was trying to get you to like me."

Seung Jo laughed, "Yeah. Now you see why it`s always better to try. If you hadn't tried in high school, then I wouldn't have married you and have a baby like this."

They both looked down at their daughter for a while until they heard the door open.

"Ha Ni!" Min Ah and Joo RI walked through the door with pink balloons and white flowers.

Seung Jo rolled his eyes. 'Of course…' he thought to himself.

They both gave Ha Ni a hug and congratulated Seung Jo. Ha Ni offered Jin Mae to Min Ah to hold and then was passed to Joo RI.

"Yah… you guys made a beautiful baby." They said in unison

Seung Jo and Ha Ni blushed, but thanked them.

*2 YEARS LATER*

"Mrs. Baek?" The doctor called out.

Ha Ni, Seung Jo and two year old Jin Mae walked into the room and sat down in front of the doctor.

"Mrs. Baek, Congratulations! You're pregnant."

Ha Ni`s eyes shot open while Seung Jo laughed at her expression. The doctor left the room, saying he had another appointment that followed up. Jin Mae tugged on her father's shirt,

"Daddy?"

Seung Jo looked down, "Hmm?"

"What does pregnant mean?"

He smiled, "that means there is a baby growing inside mommy`s tummy"

Her eyes filled with questions, "How did it get in there?"

Ha Ni finally recovered and stood up. She smiled down at Mae and answered with,

"You won`t understand it yet. So daddy can tell you when you`re older okay baby?"

Seung Jo stood up too and kissed Ha Ni on the lips.

"YUCKY DADDY!" Mae cried

Ha Ni and Seung Jo laughed, "She got that from YOU." He said

Mae opened the door and pointed at her parents, "Let's go. I'm huuungry!"

Ha Ni laughed, "And she got that from YOU."

Seung Jo smiled, "whatever. But that baby in there is a boy."

Ha Ni rolled her eyes, "how do you know?"

Seung Jo laced their hands together and followed Jin Mae out the door, "Remember I told you next time we did IT, the baby better be a boy?"

"OHH, hahaha. I remember now. Too bad we still don't know. I guess that`ll have to wait."

^0^

-END

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! X)


End file.
